The Delivery
by aerophore
Summary: Adrien is sick and Marinette has to bring his homework to him. How will their friendship, and love, progress through what happens that weekend, and afterwards? Terrible summary, but it's my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Marinette POV

"Have you seen Adrien today?" Alya asked me as we were sitting down in our seats.

For once in my life I wasn't thinking about him until she asked.

"No, I haven't. Maybe he's at a shoot or something."

Nino turned around to look at us.

"No, he texted me this morning saying he wasn't feeling well."

"Is he okay?" Alya asked.

"I think so. I think it's just a cold or something, I'm sure he'll be fine and back in school tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Saturday, Nino."

I giggled.

"You know what I meant."

Before anything else could be said the class started. I was glad that it was the last class of the day; I was tired.

"You know someone is gonna have to take his homework to him," Alya whispered in my ear.

"Yeah and it's probably going to be Nino, they're best friends."

She shook her head.

"Nino's got family business at home right after school. He's got to babysit his little sister."

I sighed.

"You then?"

"No way."

"Do you have a question Alya?" Madame Bustier said, turning around.

"Uhh- yes actually, I was wondering how Adrien would be getting his homework today?"

"Very thoughtful of you." She sounded unamused. "Perhaps you'd like to take it?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot, though, Marinette would be glad to take it!"

"Alya-"

"Marinette?"

"Uh-uhm...sure...yeah I g-guess I can t-take it to him?"

"Thank you that would be very kind."

She turned back to the board to continue writing. I turned to Alya, whose face had turned red since she was trying to stifle her laughter.

"You'll thank me later," she said once she finally calmed down.

Nino turned around.

"Thanks for offering to take his homework, Marinette. I'd take it but I'm super busy today after school."

"Heh, no problem…"

He turned back around, and Alya had started to laugh again.

"Alya do you need to leave the room?"

She cleared her throat.

"Non Madame."

Guess it was my turn to laugh.  
Class ended fairly quickly, and I went to the desk to pick up the class work for Adrien. I sighed, staring at the work. He'd never be able to do this without being here for the lesson. The least I could do was give him the notes too.

"So. Marinette. Do you think taking Adrien's homework to him will make you less of a terrible person?" Chloe said, turning to me.

"I didn't-"

"Listen. Adrikins is _mine_ and I would have thrown myself out of my chair to take his homework to him, but that would mess up my hair and I really don't want to walk anywhere unnecessary-"  
Sabrina elbowed her, trying to hint to her about what she had just said.

"I uh- I mean I'm really busy today after school, so I couldn't take it to him. Even though there's nothing I want more than to help my Adrikins."

"Chloe what do you want?" Alya interrupted.

"Nothing. Just to remind Marinette here that she doesn't have a chance with Adrien, and she's just dropping his homework off. You won't even see him."

"Come on," Alya said, pulling me away from a now laughing Chloe.

Alya, Nino and I walked together until we had to go our separate ways.

"Hey, I'll see you later alright," Nino said.

"Bye Nino," I said, waving.

"You'll be fine, just drop it off in the mailbox and leave," Alya said.

I sighed, and nodded.

"Text me!"

I took a breath and made my way to Adrien's house. I was starting to feel nervous when I saw the giant gates, but I shook it off. Or I at least tried to.

I pressed the button on the side of the gate, and looked into the camera.

"Agreste residence what do you need?"

"I-I uhm, I'm a-a friend of Adrien's a-and I came to give him the-the umm homework-k from today…"

The gates opened, much to my surprise. I was expecting to just drop it off in the box and leave. I was _hoping_ to just drop it off in the box and leave.

My knees were shaking as I walked through the gates, and it only got worse as I approached the door. I didn't even get to knock when the door opened.

"Hey Marinette."

"Uhh h-hi Adrien, I b-brought you your homework."

He really did look terrible. His face was so pale and almost green, and he was sweating pretty badly.

"Oh...thanks."

I managed a smile as I handed the papers over. He smiled back as he took them, but his eyes went wide just moments later.

"Are you alright?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but instead of words, vomit came out all over my front.

I gasped, he looked mortified, and I didn't want to know what the expression on my face was.

"Oh-oh my god I am so sorry Marinette I-"

I felt my face getting hot as I tried to hold my breath.

"At least it didn't get on the homework…" I mumbled.

He looked at me incredulously for a moment.

"Here come inside, you can't walk home covered in vomit."

I nodded faintly as he pulled me inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Marinette POV

He pulled me into his room, past a woman with glasses and a bun.

"Adrien, who's this?"

"Marinette- she came to help me with my homework."

I waved and he pulled me along. She shook her head, and when I turned to look in front of myself again, I was being led through the door to his bedroom. I was shocked at how big it was. I looked around, completely forgetting my puke covered clothing.

"The uh- the bathroom is over here if you want to shower."

I blushed at the thought of showering in Adrien's bathroom.

"What about my clothes?"

He blushed too, and scratched the back of his head.

"Uhh I guess I can get you new ones, you know, my dad's a...he's a designer. And we could wash the puke from your clothes, and when they're clean you can go home again."

I nodded. We stood there awkwardly for a second, neither of us knowing what to say. My brain seemed to stop working and I swear he could hear my heartbeat.

"I'm gonna go get those clothes…"

He turned and left, and I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding. I walked into the bathroom, which looked as if it was the same size as my bedroom. I sighed, taking off my vomit covered clothes and setting them on the floor so that the vomit stayed on the clothes.

I stood in the shower, wondering how I was supposed to control the temperature. I thought I was a pretty intelligent human being until I stepped into a foreign shower. What d'ya know.

I didn't know how long it took, but I finally got the shower at a reasonable temperature. I looked for soap, only finding the man-smelling kind. I sighed, but it was better than nothing.

I saw Tikki fly out of my purse. I poked my head out to look at her.

"Tikki I have no idea how I'm not freaking out. It's like I'm internally freaking out so much that I'm calm. Tikki I've passed beyond stressed, beyond hysteria, into the grey foggy indifference of complete shutdown of all but emergency services in my brain!"

She stared at me for a while, not saying anything.

"You should finish your shower."

I nodded and used Adrien's man soap to try and get rid of the vomit smell. I even went as far as washing my hair, I mean, might as well, right?

There was a knock at the door.

"Marinette, I left the clothes on the chair out here," Adrien said.

I looked at Tikki, realizing something. I'd have to go out there in a towel to grab the clothes.

"Uhm, thank you!" I called.

I finished rinsing off and wrapped my hair in a towel. I wrapped a second towel around my body and Tikki gave me some encouragement before hiding in my purse again.

I held the towel up with one hand, just to be extra safe, and grabbed my clothes with my other hand before leaving the bathroom.

"Adrien I'm coming out," I said. Wow, one sentence without stuttering, and I even said his name. Go me.

I left the bathroom and carefully handed him the vomit covered clothes. We were both blushing like crazy, but his seemed a little less noticeable since he still looked pretty sick. I grabbed the clean clothes from the chair and ducked back into the bathroom.

I put the underwear and bra on first, and I was pleasantly surprised. They were silk and they matched. I giggled, wondering how he guessed my size so accurately. I put the shirt and pants on, which was just a t-shirt and sweatpants. They were pretty high end for such a casual outfit.

I grabbed my phone and saw that I had one message from Alya.

ALYA: How's it going?

I sighed, and sent a brief explanation back.

MARI: Okay so this is gonna sound crazy but Adrien puked all over me so he let me take a shower in his bathroom and gave me new clothes to wear and I'm staying here until my vomit covered clothing is done being cleaned.

That should do it, I hoped. I guess I'd just have to answer any other questions to the best of my ability.

I roughly dried my hair and put it into a bun. I figured it would keep the rest of the water from the back of my neck.

My hands were shaking as I left the bathroom once more. He was walking into the room at the same time I was.

I blushed, and he mentioned the homework. I was relieved to have something to do rather than just sit there awkwardly.

We sat at the desk and worked through the day's homework together, and I walked him through some of the parts he missed. I didn't need to write him a copy of my notes after all.

"So did you guys do anything fun at school without me?"

I let out a small laugh.

"Not really, no. It was pretty much the same- I mean, it's never the same without you- no I mean that um-"

He laughed a little.

"It's okay, I know what you mean."

I sighed and smiled.

"Chloe sure missed you," I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Man I know she was my first friend but…"

I laughed.

"If I had to compliment her for one thing it would be that she's astoundingly good at staying popular. I mean, she knows people don't like her, and yet she's still the most popular person in class," he said.

"You don't have to be liked to be popular. I'm sure she's just good at making sure people stay afraid of her."

"Well said."

I smiled and wrote the answer to the last problem.

"Done already?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Need help with anything?"

It was his turn to nod, so I did the best I could to walk him through the problems he didn't understand.

By the time we were done, it was five pm. I checked my phone, sighing at all the missed texts.

I answered my mom first, explaining everything.

MARI: I'm really sorry, Mom, I was supposed to take my friend's homework to him because he was sick today but he ended up throwing up on me so he let me take a shower and his assistant lady is washing my clothes right now.

I waited nervously for her to answer. I knew she wouldn't yell at me, but I still didn't want her to be mad.

"It's kinda late, do you want to stay for dinner?" He asked.

I was unsure at first, but he continued.

"It probably won't be any fun, I usually eat dinner alone but-"

"I'd love to," I said.

He smiled at me, and I nearly swooned. I felt my phone buzz, and I read the text from my mom.

MOM: Okay, sweetie, thanks for letting me know. Will you be home for dinner?

MARI: No, he offered to feed me here, so I'm staying with him.

MOM: Alright, just keep me updated!

I decided to look at Alya's messages as well, while Adrien looked at me with innocent curiosity. I didn't mind.

ALYA: WHAT?  
ALYA: OMG GIRL YOU HAVE TO EXPLAIN!  
ALYA: MARINETTE!  
ALYA: ARE YOU TWO HAVING SEX?

ALYA: I swear to God Marinette if you're having sex I will come over there myself!

I sighed.

"Everything alright?" Adrien asked.

Blushing, I nodded.

"It's just Alya, she's a little...how do I put this…"

"Excited?"

I laughed.

"Yeah that would work."

I answered her texts.

MARI: No, Alya of course I'm not having sex. I'm just helping with his homework, and staying for dinner. Gtg, I'll tell you everything when I see you in person, it's all easier to explain that way anyway.

I put my phone in my bag, and watched him finish the last problem.

"Finally done!" he announced happily.

I giggled and we put everything away in our bags after comparing answers.

"What do you say we go check on those clothes of yours before dinner?"

I nodded, and he led me to where they were being washed.

I didn't know what I expected, but they really take clothes seriously here. It was so elaborate compared to my plain old washing machine and dryer.

"It gets the job done pretty well," he explained, "but I think it's a tad bit excessive. And it takes forever. See, there's your clothes right now, still in the washing phase."

"How long could it take?" I asked.

"Depends. My best guess would be at least another hour, since they need to dry as well."

I didn't know how I felt about that. It meant more time with Adrien, but he was sick, and something just felt off. I shrugged it off and we went to dinner.

We had soup, and I supposed it was to help him feel better. It was good, so I didn't mind.

"This is very good," I said.

He smiled.

"It's the same stuff my mom used to make."

I smiled, happy that it made him happy. Though I was curious, I didn't want to ask him about his mother. It might be a touchy subject still.

I looked around, seeing a painting on the wall. It was of their family all together.

Dinner was actually pretty fun, and I didn't even realize how late it had gotten. It was seven o'clock and already dark.

The woman with the glasses and the bun, who I learned was named Nathalie, came into the kitchen.

"Adrien, the rest of the staff and myself are off to bed now. Is your friend staying the night?"

Adrien and I looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"It's too dark to walk home, I think it's in your best interest to stay here. We could call your parents if that would be necessary," Nathalie said.

"Uhm alright, but that's okay. I can text my mom she'll understand."  
Nathalie nodded, our empty dishes were taken from us and we were left alone once again.

"I'm gonna text my mom really quick," I said.

MARI: Hey mom, so my clothes aren't dry yet so I'm going to stay the night. I'll be back home tomorrow ASAP. Don't worry, he's just a friend, nothing will happen.

MOM: Okay, I trust you, but don't give me a reason not to after tonight.

MARI: Okay, love you! Goodnight!

MOM: Love you too! See you tomorrow!

I put my phone back in my bag.

"Wanna go watch a movie?" Adrien asked.

"Sure." I smiled, walking with him to his room.

"Which one do you want to watch?"

"What do you have?"

"We've got The Artist, Amelie, La Vie en Rose…"

He listed a few more before we ended up choosing one that I had never heard of. It was an American movie called The Ring.

"It's kinda scary…" He said.

"I think I can handle it," I said.

We sat on the couch covered in blankets as the movie played. It was a pretty normal movie at first, but I closed my eyes when the tape started to play, just in case. That made him laugh, which only made me blush.

He wrapped an arm around me and I felt my heartbeat get faster.

"It's just a movie," he said.

"What are you talking about, I'm not scared," I said, but my voice shook.

He laughed, and I eventually began to lean into him. I completely forgot about him being sick, but he looked a lot better. The color had returned to his face and he hadn't said anything, so I trusted that he wouldn't be so close to me if he didn't feel better.

Internally, it took a while to stop freaking out. I was actually cuddling on a couch with my crush in his room, watching a scary movie, and spending the night. Take that, Chloe.

 **Author's note:**

 **Okay, so there was a little issue uploading this the first time, fingers crossed it works this time! I want to thank all of you for reading this and for your reviews, you guys are really sweet! Also, any ideas you guys have or advice on how to be a better writer would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the second chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Marinette POV

We didn't talk much during the movie because, well, who talks during a movie? I guess I should be thankful we didn't talk too much, it was a nice silence that didn't afford me the opportunity to say something stupid.

However, the part where the girl started to crawl out of the television sparked some conversation. I had jumped a little when she got to him, which caused Adrien to laugh.

"I thought you said you weren't scared," he said.

"I uh...I was just surprised, that's all. There's a difference."

"Mmhmm okay," he said with a touch of sarcasm.

I laughed.

"Don't worry, this is about as scary as it gets."

I fought back the urge to roll my eyes, glad he couldn't see me. God he sounded so much like Chat just then. I almost laughed to myself at the thought of Adrien being Chat, but luckily, I didn't.

As the movie went on, I could feel myself getting more tired. I let myself think for a minute about how nice it would be to fall asleep in Adrien's arms, but shook the thought out of my head. Of course I couldn't do that, he's sick. Once the movie is over, he'll move to his bed and I'll stay sleeping on the couch, as simple as that. Or so I thought.

Adrien POV

The movie finished and I kept my eyes glued to the tv. I really felt bad about throwing up on her and then making her stay here. I didn't even ask if she wanted to go home. I always thought she held some kind of grudge against me from the gum incident, since she always stuttered and avoided me. I finally forced myself to say something to her.

"Well that was good wasn't it?"

There was no answer.

"Marinette?"

"She's asleep, genius." I heard Plagg's voice from behind me.

"Plagg you can't be seen!"

"I told you she was asleep!"

I looked down at her. He was right, she was definitely asleep. I considered moving her, but then she might wake up. I was worried if I got up she'd wake up, but I had to take the disc out and turn the tv off.

"Hey Plagg could you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Could you put the disc back in the case and turn off the tv?"

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm afraid if I move she'll wake up."

"Who cares if she wakes up, she'll fall back asleep eventually."

"Plagg!"

"Fine, but you owe me extra camembert."

I rolled my eyes, it really wasn't that much to ask of him. I heard him mumble something under his breath, but I couldn't understand what he said.

"What was that?" I asked curiously.

The way he said it was strange, if he was mumbling something about me being lazy, that I could understand, but I thought he said something about me figuring something out.

"Nothing!"

He turned the tv off, leaving the only light coming from a lamp outside.

I leaned my head back on the couch, which was actually pretty comfortable. I wasn't that tired, and I just wanted some time to think.

"Goodnight Adrien," Plagg said.

"Night."

Marinette shifted, and I looked down at her. She looked really peaceful. I hadn't noticed until now the little freckles on her cheeks and nose. They were kinda cute...no, I loved my ladybug...whoever she was…

I woke up the next morning to see Marinette laying sprawled out on the floor, still asleep. I laughed a little to myself, but turned around as I heard whispering behind me.

"Shhh you'll wake them up!"

I turned around to see Plagg seemingly talking to himself.

"Plagg?"

"Oh now you've done it."

"Plagg who are you talking to?" I asked.

"Nobody Adrien," he said, turning around and smiling at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and he just smiled.

"Huh…?" I heard from behind me.

"Marinette!"

"Uhm...good morning," she mumbled, wiping her face. She was sitting on the couch instead of the floor.

"Sleep well?"

She nodded and from the corner of my eye I saw Plagg hide.

"What time is it?" She asked.

I looked over at the clock, which she couldn't see from where she was at.

"9:30."

"Sounds about right."

I laughed a little and she stood up.

"Ready for breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure, what are we having?"

"I don't know, we'll have to see."

We walked down to the kitchen where my personal chef was making croissants.

"Go to the table! It's not done yet!" She said.

So, we went to the table and awaited our breakfast.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" I asked.

She laughed.

"It was...interesting."

"Admit it, you were scared."

"I was not!"  
"You were too! You were hiding under the blanket for at least half of the movie."

"I was just...taking precautions…"

"Oh?"

We were both laughing at this point, and it was one of the happiest breakfasts I'd had in a while, and we didn't even have our food yet.

"Yes. Precautions. I didn't watch the tape so I'm not going to die in seven days. You, however?"

"I've seen that movie a billion times, nothing happens."

"Or do you just watch it again on the seventh day to start the cycle over?"

"Wait does that even work?"

"I don't know, it seems logical."

At this point our food had arrived.

"Wow, this looks really good!" She said.

"The chef here is great."

After breakfast, we went down to the laundry room to get her clothes. I handed them to her and she went into the bathroom to change. Plagg had somehow managed to get into my shirt without being seen. Even I didn't notice him until he flew out.

"Boy are you gonna thank yourself for inviting her over," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say you might want to get to know her better. Ya know, as a person."

"Plagg I don't follow- hide she's coming out!"

Marinette walked out of the bathroom looking like she usually does, with her signature pigtails instead of bedhead. In all honesty I thought the bedhead looked nice too.

"Did you say something?" She asked as she handed me the clothes I let her borrow.

"Nope."

"Okay…"

Gorilla entered the room.  
"The car is waiting," he said.

We both nodded and followed him out. I think that was the most I've ever heard him say in one sentence. We got into the backseat of the car and Gorilla began to drive. There was only light conversation on the way to her house. When we got there, she thanked me and walked inside the bakery. We drove away and I thought for a while about what Plagg told me in the laundry room.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay first things first, I want to thank everyone again for reading and reviewing! It really means a lot to have people's input! Second, for some reason this chapter took a long time for me to write, I couldn't really come up with anything really interesting so I apologize for the amount of drabbling. I'd love to hear your ideas! Thirdly, updates might come a little slow for a while, I'm going on vacation so there's not going to be much opportunity to write. (I'm going to Paris and London, which is a really big deal for me since I live in America.) Again thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed chapter three!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Marinette POV

I thanked them for letting me stay and ducked into the bakery. I watched them drive away from the window and slumped onto the couch.

"Good morning, Marinette," my dad said.

"Morning, Papa."

"How was your friend's house?"

"Fine. He has a really big house. I feel bad that he's all alone."

"Doesn't he have parents?"

"Yeah, he has a dad but he's kind of...estranged."

"I see. So who takes care of him?"

"A lot of people are hired to, but I think his main caregiver is a woman named Nathalie."

"Is she nice?"

"Yes."

"Did you eat breakfast there?"

I nodded. I was feeling a little tired, so I went up to my room. I flopped onto the bed and pulled my phone out from my bag. 34 texts from Alya. Great.

Without hardly reading any of them, I FaceTimed her. She answered right away, but I didn't have time to be amused.

"Marinette, spill!"

"Okay I'll start from the beginning," I said. She waited patiently. "So after you left I went to Adrien's house and I had originally planned to just drop off the homework and leave, but the gate opened so I had to walk up to the door."

She was shivering with anticipation.

"I didn't even get to knock when Adrien opened the door. I was basically foaming at the mouth trying to hand him his stupid homework and he threw up all over my shirt, poor thing."

"He what?!"

"I told you that yesterday when I texted you!"

"Oh yeah maybe you did. Well I forgot, keep going!"

"Okay, anyway, he pulled me into his house and made me take a shower in his giant bathroom and gave me some new clothes to wear."

"Were they his clothes?"

"No, I guess they were just some of his dad's stuff that he designed, I'm not entirely sure though."

"Wow, designer clothes _and_ showering in Adrien's bathroom, Chloe would probably have a cow."

I laughed. "That's not all."

"Oh?"

"We had dinner and then his assistant lady asked if I was going home, but before I could answer she suggested that I stay the night."  
"YOU SPENT THE NIGHT?"

"Did I not tell you?"

"NO. NO YOU DID NOT. CONTINUE."  
"Well we decided to watch a movie, and ended up picking some scary American movie where if you watch a tape you have seven days to live until you have to pass it off to someone else."

"Why not just watch it over and over again on the seventh day?"

"That's what I said! Anyway, I don't remember the ending because I fell asleep on him on the couch-"

"Oh. My. God. Girl this is insane! First you shower in his bathroom and then you spend the night and fall asleep on his couch."

"Right next to him," I added.

She squealed. I squealed. It was a squealing match.

"So what happened this morning?"  
"Well I woke up on the floor and he was in the corner of his room like, talking to himself or something weird, but then we ate breakfast, I changed clothes and he took me home. I only just got here."

"Wow. I just- I don't know what to say."

I shrugged.

"So are your stuttering days over then?"

"God I hope so, but I'm not gonna rely on it."

We both laughed.

"Hey my mom is calling me, I'll catch you later," she said.

"Okay, bye!"

She hung up and I put my phone on its charger. Tikki flew out of my purse to greet me.

"Well that was an interesting night," she said.

I nodded.

"You bet it was. Hey do you know why Adrien was talking to himself this morning?"

She looked around.

"I umm...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do!"

"No! I really don't, I was in your bag the whole time!"

I stared at her avoiding eyes for a while, but let it go.

"I know you know something that I don't, but I'm not going to pry."

"Just...just be kind to Chat Noir, alright?"

That was a weird thing to say.  
"Am I ever unkind?" I was honestly curious. I mean, despite his puns and overall annoyingness he's still my friend and I would never want to hurt him.

"No, it's not that it's just...I don't know."

"Alright...well we've got patrol tomorrow, I could have a real conversation with him then, if that's what you mean."

"Sure that would be nice! Maybe you'll get to know him better, and then you might find out his identity!"

"Tikki, you of all people shouldn't be encouraging that. You know we're supposed to keep it secret."

"I know, but aren't you ever a little curious?"

"All the time. I mean, we aren't supposed to reveal our identities, but does figuring it out still count?"

"I'm afraid so. If it'll make you feel better, nothing happens when you figure it out, and you wouldn't be the first to do so. Actually, most of the past Chat Noirs and Ladybugs figured it out eventually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but they usually were superheroes for a bit longer than you've been."

I felt my face fall.

"I see."

"Don't worry about it, Marinette, it'll all work out in the end. You don't _have_ to know who he is, especially not now."

I smiled. Tikki seemed a little strange today, there was a lot of contradicting herself, but I decided to ignore it. It was probably better to just let things go.

I laid down and stared at my ceiling, trying to figure things out.

Adrien POV

Nathalie greeted me when I got home, informing me of a shoot I had in an hour. For once I was glad, at least doing a shoot would take my mind off things for a while. It wasn't that I didn't want to think about it, or figure out what Plagg meant, I just needed a break. This was as good of a break as I could get. I sighed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

"So, Adrien," Plagg said. "You got a crush on Marinette?"

"What? I-no! I mean, she's cute and super nice and amazing and all, but you know I love my Ladybug."

"Yes, mmhmm."

"You haven't been making any sense, Plagg."

"I will eventually."

"Ugh, could you stop talking in riddles for once please?"

"NO! I'm not allowed to tell! You'll just have to figure it out on your own. Show a little love to Marinette."

"Alright, whatever. I need to take a shower, so a little privacy would be nice. Come talk to me when you decide to make some sense."

Plagg shrugged and left, and I got into the shower. Great, more nonsense for me to fry my brain over.

Just as I was getting dressed from my shower, I heard a scream from outside my window. It was strange; it sounded more like an angry scream than anything.

I looked outside and saw a couple fighting. They were drawing a lot of attention, but they didn't seem to notice. After a while, they both stormed off in their separate ways. I watched the girl walk away, holding onto the necklace around her neck. I hope this wouldn't lead to an akuma, or worse...two...

Marinette POV

I only saw the akuma when it's victim was completely transformed. I didn't see any sort of event that might have caused it, and I couldn't recognize the person who was akumatized. Either way, Ladybug still had to stop them.

"Tikki, spots on!"

As soon as my transformation was done, I jumped off of my balcony and into the streets, chasing the akuma. It wasn't very long before Chat Noir was right beside me.

"How's it going, M'Lady?"

"Hey, Chat. Do you know what it's about this time?"

"I'm not certain, but I have a pretty good idea."

"And that is?"  
"Well I saw a couple fighting today, and both of them seemed pretty upset. They ran away from each other, and the girl had a necklace."

"Okay, so if it was her that was akumatized, the akuma could be in her necklace. Did the other person have anything like that?"

"I'm not sure, I wasn't watching."

By then we had caught up to the victim. It was, in fact, the girl who had been akumatized. I could see a necklace, more of a locket really.

"Hey! Who are you?" I shouted.

She turned around.

"My name is Electra! And I have come to zap the love out of everyone in Paris!"

"Didn't Kim get akumatized kind of like that?" Chat asked me.

"Yeah, it always seems to be love akumas."

"Love hurts," he said, swinging on his baton to catch up to Electra again.

As I followed, I wondered why she wasn't coming right for us. Usually akumas are created by Hawkmoth to get our Miraculouses. Maybe she had a different priority. I guessed it was whoever she was fighting with earlier today.

Chat and I finally caught up to her...again, and the fighting began. She was fast, and we had to avoid the lighting like things coming from her necklace.

This akuma was tough, and it took forever for me to realize that regular fighting wasn't going to do anything. I had to use my lucky charm.

"Lucky Charm!" I yelled, throwing my yo-yo into the air.

A fishing rod? An idea struck me.

"Chat! Keep her busy!"

He was good at that. As she was distracted with Chat bouncing all over the place, I climbed up the lightpost to have advantage from above.

I used the fishing rod to hook the necklace and pull it off of her neck.

"NO!" She screamed, but I was already reeling it in.

Once it was in my hands I snapped it, causing the akuma to fly out.

"Time to de-evilize!"

I swung my yo-yo and caught the akuma inside of it.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma."

Soon the process was over and the butterfly flew out.

"Bye bye little butterfly!"

I threw the fishing rod into the air, using the magic to clean up all the damage done by the akuma.

I met up with Chat again.

"Bien joué!" We both said as we fist bumped.

The beeping of my earrings distracted me.

"Ladybug, you're about to detransform!"

"Time for my coach to turn back into a pumpkin. See you, Chat!"

I ran off, making it home just in time for me to detransform without anyone noticing where I went.

Adrien POV

I didn't mean to see it, I really didn't. After the akuma was defeated and Ladybug left, I went into an empty alleyway to detransform. I was on my way back home, as Adrien, and in order to get there I had to pass the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Which was normal. Everything was supposed to go as normal, until something in the air caught my eye. It was like someone was being flung threw the air.

Only that wasn't it. It was Ladybug, changing back...into Marinette.

 **Author's Note:**

 **CLIFFHANGER...**

 **Anyway, it's finally posted! I know it took me forever and for that I'm sorry but thank you for your patience! As you know I recently went on vacation to Paris and London, which was amazing by the way, 10/10 would recommend, but on the way back I got a cold which moved into my ear, and tore a hole in my eardrum. Go me! So I've been sick, half deaf, and totally unmotivated to do anything, but here it is! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me your ideas and suggestions for upcoming chapters! Thank you! Until next time (which, hopefully, won't take as long)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Marinette POV

"Whew, that was pretty quick, right Tikki?" I said, walking into my room from the balcony.

"Yeah I'd say so," she said.

I flopped on my bed and looked at the clock. It was only 2pm.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day, Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"I think I'm going to try and finish the dress I've been making."

"The one for the dance?"

I had totally forgotten about the school dance. My hand flew to my forehead.

"No! I was just making a dress to make a dress, I completely forgot that the dance was even a thing!"

"Don't worry, you can make a dress in time. I believe in you."

I smiled.

"I'm not worried about that, I'm worried that I won't have a date. Even worse, I'm worried that Adrien is going to go with Chloe."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. You know, if you ask him to go first and he says yes, he can't go with Chloe."

"You and me both know that's mission impossible. Besides, even if I worked up the courage to ask him, what are the odds that he would say yes?"

"You never know Mari. Maybe you'll thank yourself for making the first move."

"Maybe. But it's easier said than done."

"I understand. But hey! You've got a dress to make either way."

I laughed and stood in front of the fabric haphazardly pinned onto the mannequin. That I did.

Adrien POV

I ran into my room and slammed the door. I had no idea what to think. Marinette was my lady. The girl that sat behind me _every day._ The girl that stuttered and couldn't string together a single sentence around me, who stuttered and tripped over her words. The kindest person in our whole class, the girl I threw up on for god's sake. She slept on my couch! NeXT tO mE.

"Plagg I think I'm going insane."

"I think you're already there."

" _Marinette?_ "

"What? Are you disappointed?"

"No! No it's nothing like that it's just, I threw up on her! I thought she hated me since the gum incident, and since she can't manage to say a coherent sentence to me, and just yesterday I barfed all over her clothes, and she just happens to be Ladybug?!"

"Relax, kid. She doesn't have to know you know. In the meantime, become better friends with Marinette, get to know her a little and maybe you can find out what she really thinks of you. She seemed to be able to talk to you perfectly fine the whole time she was here yesterday."

For once, Plagg was actually making a bit of sense.

"That's actually...a really good idea!"

"I think you owe me some camembe-"

"But how do I get to know her if she doesn't talk to me that much!"

"You make the first move! Talk to her yourself. Isn't there some kind of school dance coming up soon? Ask her to that."

"Brilliant!"

"Cheese."

I rolled my eyes, but I wasn't actually too upset about getting him cheese this time. He deserved it.

I ran down to the kitchen and got him some cheese, came back, and sat at my desk.

"So I'll ask her to the dance on Monday, which would give me two weeks before the actual dance. We could coordinate outfits and go on a double date with Nino and Alya and-"

"Slow down there, loverboy," Plagg said through a mouthful of cheese. "Don't you want to start with just asking? Who knows if she'll say yes. Who's that other kid, Nathanael? Doesn't he have a crush on her too? Don't get too carried away, especially because you have no idea what she thinks of you."

"So are you saying I should get to know her before I ask?"

"The only issue with that would be someone else could ask her in that time."

This really was a dilemma. I sighed, trying to think of the best option.

"I think I'm going to ask her to the dance on Wednesday, no matter what, and then get to know her as much as I can until then. That makes it so I'll know at least a little more about her than I already do, and it's still pretty early on so that no one will ask before me."

"I mean, nothing is guaranteed but I think it's a pretty good plan," said Plagg.

I smiled to myself.

"So how do you plan on asking her?"  
"Using my words? How else would I ask?"

"No big sign or anything?"

"Isn't that a little emotionally manipulative?"

"What? Asking with a sign?"

"Yeah, I mean a big sign is definitely going to draw a crowd and what if she wanted to say no? Now she's got the pressure of the entire crowd too, because they'll think she's some kind of a jerk if she says no after I went all out to make a big sign."

"Touché."

I sighed.

"So are you going to tell her that you're Chat Noir?" Plagg asked.

"No way. She wouldn't want to know, not now. And, I want her to like me for Adrien, not just because she knows I'm a superhero."

"Adrien. _She's_ a superhero, I doubt she would care all that much."

"I know, but still. And I want to like her as Marinette, not just as Ladybug."

"Well it's a good thing, then, that she's both. And you're Adrien _and_ Chat Noir. You two were picked for a reason, because Ladybug and Chat both brought out sides in you that haven't been shown before. Just because you act different with the mask on doesn't mean it's not you. It just enables you to show a different side of you, people are more complex than just one personality trait, you know that. And Marinette has all the same traits as Ladybug, you just don't see them that often. Minus the superpowers, of course."

"Wow, Plagg that was really well said. I don't feel as conflicted now...thank you."

"That's my job."

Monday morning, I prepared myself. I was going to act like I usually do, but casually ask Marinette out to lunch. That would be a great way to get to know her, but I didn't know why I was so scared just now. Was it because I knew she was Ladybug? I guessed so. I was worried she'd know that I know, that she'd see right through me.

"Adrien get in the car or we're going to be late!" Nathalie called.

I grabbed my bag and hurried out to the limousine, where Gorilla drove me to school.

"Adrien you know you have your Mandarin lessons after school today, right."

"Yes, Nathalie."

We arrived at the school less than a minute later.

"See you after school," I called, jumping out of the car.

I could see Marinette standing with Alya and Nino, all talking.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Adrien," Nino said. "Feeling better?"

"Very much so, thank you."

"How about you Marinette? Catch the cold?" Alya asked.

Marinette let out the most adorable laugh.

"I'm fine, thank you. Did you hear about the akuma Saturday?"

"Yeah I got some great footage let me show you! I didn't get the chance to upload it to the blog yet."  
Alya pulled out her phone and showed us a video of Chat and Ladybug running towards the akuma. We ran right past Alya.

"This is actually really cool, Alya," said Nino. "If I were filming I could never hold the camera steady."

She looked up at him.

"You really think it's cool?"

They were having a _moment_. Marinette and I exchanged knowing glances, and she held back a laugh. I felt butterflies in my stomach just looking at her. But, I felt kinda bad about it... why didn't I notice before I knew she was Ladybug? Shouldn't I have felt this way anyway, knowing whether she was Ladybug or not?

In an attempt to make myself feel better, I reminded myself that I was going to get to know her better over the next few days, and then the dance.

Which, in turn, reminded me that I still needed to ask her to lunch. She was turned back to the phone, Alya was showing more pictures she had taken.

I looked a little to my left, and saw Chloe coming my way. I knew I'd never get the chance to ask once Chloe snagged me, so I just spit it out.

"Marinette, do you want to go to lunch with me today?"

All three of them turned to me.

"Uhh, I'd love to-"

"ADRIKINS!"

And she was pulling me away.

"See you guys later! And at lunch Marinette!"  
They all gave little waves as Chloe pulled me away. Chloe was saying something to me, but I didn't hear it. I was focused on Marinette's confused, yet flustered face.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I think this one is a little shorter than a few of the others, but thank you anyway for reading! Again, reviews are seriously encouraged, I want to read your ideas and suggestions! School is starting soon, so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to write and update, but stick with me on this one. Thank you, I hope you enjoyed chapter five!**


End file.
